PASIÓN DE DEMONIO
by phantomhave
Summary: saber que existen las sirenas era realmente increíble, pero que un demonio se pueda enamorar de ella es mas que increíble.
1. Chapter 1

En la mitología griega se decía que las sirenas eran ángeles caídos, ya que eran mitad mujer y mitad pez.

Se decía que las sirenas eran mujeres jóvenes con eterna belleza y sus voces melodiosas que hechizaban a los marineros para después ahogarlos en las aguas profundas y llevarlos como comida para su especie.

Igualmente se decía que había veces que en las sirenas subían a la superficie para tocar tierra, que podían cambiar sus aletas por piernas y salir a cazar desafortunados hombres y mujeres ya que como su belleza no tenía igual podían enamorar a cualquiera de los dos sexos.

También se decía que en el fondo había una grieta entre cuevas submarinas y lo que eran sirenas y tritones se convertían en valerosos ninja, que al otro lado de la grieta asía la superficie había una aldea llamada konoha y que era habitada por estos seres.

Y porque se cuenta esta leyenda, porque precisamente en la actualidad se están dando casos de que marineros se han perdido en el mar y sus navíos han sido hundidos, rin razón alguna.

Y no tardaron mucho en tratar de buscarlos y eliminarlos a como diera lugar, eh inclusive los grupos ofrecían grandes recompensas para el que lograra atrapar a uno y les diera la ubicación de donde estaban los demás.

Y como se habla de dinero, los cazadores están más que al asecho, eh inclusive han montado guardia cerca de lagunas, ríos y algunas playas pero por más esfuerzos que ponen no sale nada.

En la calmada oficina de devil may cry , había llegado Lady asiendo escándalo y como de costumbre Dante se encontraba en su silla tratando de dormitar un poco, le quito el pequeño librito que tenía en la cabeza y lanzándole un papel donde tenía la información sobre estos sucesos, Dante tomo el papel al aire y comenzó a leerlo.

El ojo azul leyó destacadamente, para luego alzar una ceja y dirigirse así a Lady- y que con esto-

-que, que con esto, muy fácil haces el trabajo, consigues plata y puedes pagarme-

-aun así nadie que no esté muerto las ha visto, crees que yo lo are- en el mismo tono seco y frio de siempre

-pues por eso vas a ir tú, además tú dices que lo que es trabajo es trabajo-

-mejor hagamos esto, jugaremos pokar si tu ganas iré, pero si yo gano tú lo aras sola y me darás veinte mil más-

-de acuerdo- después de unos cuantos minutos Dante y la pequeña Patty se dirigían así el lugar donde daban indicios de las desapariciones, ya que había perdido la apuesta y ahora tenía que hacer el trabajo.

Lo único bueno es que Lady también iba así que tal vez el trabajo no solamente se quede a él, para su desgracia plata tampoco.

Y parecía que su suerte iba de mal en peor ya que Lady se emocionó cuando vio a Trish y las dos empezaron a ver que ropa traían y que podían comprar, lo cruel para él es que comprarían y él le cargaría la cuenta, Lady le dio un par de detalles sobre el nuevo cargo.

-oh si eso, pues están de suerte yo también me dirijo asía allá-

-fantástico lo que faltaba- en modo sarcástico

-oh vamos Dante será divertido, como en los viejos tiempos-

-ya, los tres mejores cazadores de demonios de la historia y la pequeña Patty-

-esto será un camino largo y excitante- terminaba de decir la rubia de cabello largo


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo, los uso para una sana diversión.

Cuando llegaron al lugar había tiendas y una hermosa playa, lo cual las mujeres del equipo no dudaron ni por un segundo y se lanzaron al ataque, por otro lado.

Las investigaciones no daban resultados ya que por más que investigaban nadie sabía nada.

Y cada vez el tranquilo de Dante se volvía mas imperativo ya que Lady, Trish y hasta Patty confabulaban contra el para comprar ropa, accesorios y además así que se la pasaba afuera tratando de investigar antes de que estar con esas locas.

Así que tuvo que regresar a las habitaciones del hotel donde estaban los demás para contarles un plan que tenía en mente.

Cuando lego, Patty iba llegando igual de la playa, las otras dos estaban probándose zapatos nuevos que había comprado con anterioridad, cuando llego nadie le hizo caso así que tuvo que fingir que tosía un par de veces para que le hiciesen caso y de milagro lo hicieron.

-que paso Dante, ya encontraste algo- le preguntaba Trish

-si con tu ayudo eh, tengo un plan, que es que montemos guardia cerca de la playa-

-esta noche que aburrido-

-Lady, tú y ella parecen que estuvieran en un tour turístico y no en una misión, así que andando-

Y sin más las dos mujeres recogieron sus armas y salieron para acompañar a Dante en la misión que tenían, para mejorar la vigilancia rondaron las localidades hasta que anocheció y fue ahí cuando decidieron ir a la playa a vigilar por si algo no estaba en su lugar.

Y fue como si de un deseo pidieran ya que cuando se acercaron al agua en un puerto cerca de hay un delfín se había acercado pero eso no era lo extraño, lo raro es que el delfín estaba hablando español.

-venga, si ustedes, la chica rubia, la de cabello negro y el chico de cabello platinado-

Se acercaron y Lady fue la primera en hablar-como es esto posible-

-pues es posible, hola mi nombre es Lily y los estaba esperando-

-oye como es que nos estabas esperando, si nosotros no te conocemos a ti- esta vez fue el turno de Trish de hablar

-lo importante no es que me conozcan, ustedes vienen aquí como todos los demás, a descifrar el misterio de los barcos hundidos o me equivoco-

-tiene razón- fue Dante el que hablo

-pues bien, es difícil entrar pero si vienen conmigo será pan comido-

-pues que esperamos, entre más rápido mejor- decía Dante para que sus compañeras le siguieran el paso

-espera le vas hacer caso a un delfín parlanchín-

-si o es que acaso tienes una mejor idea-

-alto, coman estas algas para que puedan respirar bajo el agua y estas aletas para que no se den cuenta

Comieron las algas con algo de dificultad ya que tenían un sabor realmente asqueroso y cuando terminaron comenzaron a quitarse la ropa para solo quedarse en ropa interior las chicas quedaron en sostén y bragas y el en bóxer y como había dicho con anterioridad el delfín se pusieron las colas y entraron al agua para después sumergirse.

No estaban muy confiados con eso-tranquilos respiren, no pasa nada-

El primero en aventurarse fue Dante y las chicas al comprobar que no moría hicieron lo mismo

CONTINUARA….


End file.
